Chère Lisa,
by Yumeyuuji
Summary: Une simple lettre destinée au feu. Une simple lettre de Mirajane destinée à sa soeur morte.


Bonjour, à tous, voilà un petit texte sans prétention, une sorte d'hommage à un personnage bien trop discréditer dans les fanfictions. Ah oui, et si vous me le dites, je ne pense pas que Mira soit OOC, juste que dans cette lettre elle fait tomber son masque et fait ressortir sa douleur. J'espère avoir réussis à faire passer les émotions voulues.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

Cet écrit se situe avant l'arc d'Edoras. Tous les personnages mentionnés ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Chère Lisa,

Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. J'ai du mal à écrire car les larmes me brouillent la vue, mais, j'y tiens. J'ai entendu dans un coin de la guilde Levy dire qu'écrire lui permettait de s'évader, mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, et qu'après elle se sentait mieux. L'idée ne m'ait pas sortie de la tête. J'ai donc pris un stylo, une feuille et ai commencé à écrire. Mais les mots bloquent. Je ne prétends pas bien écrire alors excuse-moi si mes mots sont confus. C'est trop d'émotions, même pour moi.

Tu sais, j'ai commencé à sourire à la guilde. Je suis devenue une jeune fille jolie et douce. Oui douce, si seulement tu me voyais de là où tu es. Peut-être es-tu en train de le faire ? C'est pour compenser ton si magnifique sourire que je l'ai fait tu en avais un si joli. La guilde a besoin de cette douceur que tu apportais naturellement. J'ai aussi renoncé à mes pouvoirs, à la guerre contre Erza, à mon horrible caractère. Je suis désormais serveuse à la guilde. Je ne veux plus jamais réutiliser de la magie. Je ne veux plus prendre le risque de voir mourir un de mes compagnons lors d'une mission. C'est un acte égoïste, je le sais. Peut-être qu'un jour cela changera mais je ne me sens pas encore prête. Pardonne-moi. Tu me manques. Je me sens affreuse de t'avoir laissée partir. Tellement.

Elfman a aussi beaucoup changé. Il se sent coupable, tout comme moi. Il a renfermé son cœur. Je l'entends pleurer souvent dans ta chambre, on n'a pas eu le courage de la toucher. Il est devenu un « homme », un vrai. Il n'a que ce mot à la bouche, comme avant, et le répète à n'importe quel instant, surtout quand il participe aux bagarres de la guilde ! Mais ça tu le sais déjà, je ne t'apprends rien. Je crois qu'il s'en veut. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, je lui ai répété mille fois que je n'aurai jamais dû vous emmener avec moi.

Quand j'aurai fini j'irai jeter cette lettre dans la cheminée –tu sais, celle où on restait des heures devant, captivé par la forme des flammes. Elfman venait ensuite nous rejoindre et on passait la nuit à discuter et rire tandis que les flocons tourbillonnaient doucement dans le froid hivernal. Comme si le temps s'arrêtait. Juste pour nous. On découvrait une autre forme de magie, tout aussi merveilleuse. Je me souviens du jour où Natsu est venu jouer avec toi et qu'il a failli cramer toute notre maison. Sais-tu qu'il n'a plus jamais été le même depuis ton départ ? Tu lui manques. Tu nous manques tous. Je m'égare encore, excuse-moi. Excuse-moi, excuse-moi, excuse-moi, excuse-moi, excuse-moi, excuse-moi, excuse-moi je suis tellement désolée.

Il y a une nouvelle arrivante à la guilde depuis seulement quelques semaines, elle s'appelle Lucy Heartfilia. Elle me fait tellement penser à toi ! Son sourire, sa joie de vivre bon je l'admets elle est aussi beaucoup plus violente. Elle me fait rire en tout cas. Elle fait partit d'une nouvelle équipe, sûrement la plus forte de Fairy Tail ! : Natsu, Grey (oui, oui ces deux-là font équipe ensemble, je n'aurai jamais pensé cela possible), Erza, sans oublier Happy. J'ai hâte d'essayer de la caser ! Oui, ta grande sœur est devenue une entremetteuse ! D'ailleurs Happy est mon premier associé, la guilde est vraiment ce qu'il m'est arrivée de mieux dans ma vie. Tu te serais tellement bien entendue avec elle, je suis sûr que vous serez devenues des amies très chères ! J'ose à peine imaginer le quatro infernal que vous auriez pu faire avec Happy et Natsu. J'aimerai tellement que tu sois là pour pouvoir partager tous ces merveilleux souvenirs. Les larmes continuent de couler mais pourtant je ris toute seule. Ah, je me demande bien de quoi ai-je l'air pathétique ?

Que dire d'autres… Ce matin je me suis levée tôt, bien plus tôt que d'habitude. J'étais dans un état second, je crois bien que le soleil n'était pas encore levé. J'ai ouvert la fenêtre et me suis installée sur le rebord, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Aucun bruit ne venait troubler la fraîcheur du petit matin, si ce n'était le vent qui fouettait mon visage. J'aimais ça. Le temps était figé pour moi, juste pour moi. Comme avant. J'étais tellement puissante à ce moment, seule face au monde entier ! J'avais l'impression de flotter dans un rêve cotonneux et de pouvoir tout contrôler. Puis d'un coup, les souvenirs me sont revenus en masse, c'était presque trop dur à supporter. J'avais le souffle court, tu étais partout, partout. Je ne sais pas quel est ce sentiment mais il ne devrait pas exister tellement cela fait mal. Alors j'ai attendu un signe, n'importe lequel. Je voulais juste sentir ta présence, mais rien. Rien du tout. Tu n'étais pas là. Les premières lumières sont ensuite apparues, la ville commençait doucement à s'éveiller. Je crois qu'une larme a coulé la traîtresse.

Puis j'ai souris. Pour toi. Car la vie continue. Sans toi. Et que j'ai choisis d'être forte. Pour la guilde.

Je t'aime.

Ta Grande-sœur.


End file.
